


The ABCs of Winchester

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking boys, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Nakedness, Wincest - Freeform, lotsa schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows his ABCs even when drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Apparently I have nothing to do with the show or WB/CW beyond my imagination. Oh, to dream.
> 
> AN #1: deansdirtybb encourages the wincesty writing. It’s totally her fault all I want to do is write about our boys (like I could help it or have an argument.)

“Dean, you totally ruined my last shot!”  Sam rubbed his ass where Dean had pinched it when he went to sink the eight ball and scratched instead.

“Shuddup Sammy-boy, you lost, fair’n square.  My turn first. ”  Dean made his way around the pool table, winking at Sam as he slightly stumbled towards the pretty brunette sitting by herself at the end of the bar.  They had clocked her as soon as they walked into the bar, an easy mark for their usual dare – who could pick her up first. Not that they ever went home with the girl if she said yes.  Unless she was into them both. 

Sam watched as Dean slowly made his way.  Managing to prop himself against the bar for support, he saw Dean flash that brilliant sexy smile that never failed. Then watched it fail; the girl literally turning away from Dean.  Sam couldn’t hear the words she spoke.

Dean looked over at Sam, confusion plain as day on his face, and Sam started laughing.  Until Dean scowled at him and waved him over to the dartboard.

“Whatsamatter Dean?  Losing your touch?  She not into the great Dean Winchester, sexiest man alive, take no prisoners, love ‘em and leave ‘em stud?”  Sammy’s grin showed off his deep dimples and Dean just scowled all the more, trying not to give in to his brother’s beautiful smile, feeling that pull into his soul, that love that always swept over him when he was around his little brother. 

“She’s prissy.  ‘You’re not very educated about all this are you?’  I’ll fucking show _he_ r who’s educated.”  Dean was a smart man, educated more than most, Sam knew.  But he was very very touchy about his lack of higher education and a degree.

“It’s ok, Dean.  Let’s just play this round and then we can head out.”

“No Sam, your turn.  Fuck the dart game.  You’re educated enough for us both.  Go make me proud to be your man.” And Dean shoved Sam in her general direction.

Sam stopped and took a shot before sidling down the bar towards the woman who’d not nearly broken Dean’s heart but just bruised his ego.  Sitting next to her, he turned on his one thousand watt grin, dimples in full force.  Before he could open his mouth, she turned to him.  “Sorry, sugar, I’m not interested in you…and I told your boyfriend that too. “  Sam pulled back, a little shocked. 

She _was_ smart.  Sam and Dean played it cool in public places, especially if they were hustling or conning.  Even on casual nights like tonight, just pulling one over on a random girl that would join them both or get neither.  Somehow she had picked up on what they thought were very discreet actions. 

“It ain’t you personally, babe.  You’re both cute as hell.  Just…not my type.  Know what I mean?” She quirked an eyebrow at Sam, and Sam got it.  _Oh_.  “I kinda thought he’d get it too, but he’s a little oblivious.”

“Sorry about that,” Sam gently offered, silently agreeing, “We’re outta your hair.  Enjoy your evening.”

“Oh, no worries,” the woman replied, now in a much friendlier tone.  “She’ll be here any minute.”

Sam couldn’t stop grinning as he walked back to Dean.

“Oh my God, I _have_ lost my touch.  She totally gave you her number, didn’t she?  You know the rules Sam, if it’s not both of-“ and Sam cut him off with a deep kiss, pulling Dean to him with one hand to the back of his neck.

“SAM!”  Dean pulled back and was about to lay into Sam when he was kissed again, tenderly, slowly.  Sam’s eyes were full of love and a little mischief.

“She wasn’t interested Dean.  And it wasn’t about your education or lack thereof.”

Dean was barely placated, and stood there, shuffling in his stance between Sam’s feet.  “Sammy, let’s get out of here? “

“Yeah Dean, let’s go.  Wanna pick up Hunter’s Helper on the way?  And a pizza?”

Dean shot his brother that same sexy smile and Sam couldn’t understand how it didn’t impact everyone on the planet the same damn way it did him.  Devastating.  That smile was just a weapon of mass destruction. 

A couple hours into the whiskey and pizza, Dean was feeling no pain.  And feeling Sam’s legs.  His very naked legs.    

“Awesome.”

“What was that Dean?”

“Beautiful.”

“Dean?”

“Cute, Sammy.  Cuuuuuuuuute.”

“Uh, Dean, share with the class?”

“Dammit.  Hey, that fits.  Dammit, Sam, I’m reciting my ABCs.  Did you know you’re kinda naked?”

“Uh, yeah, Dean.  We both are.  And you’re kinda drunk.”

“Exactly.”  Dean looked over at Sam, a silly grin on his face.

“Oh, you are aware?  Very good.  What are we doing?”  Sam started tracing sigils on Dean’s abs, trailing along to his collarbone.

“Fucking hell, Sam.  Hey!  That works too.  I’m saying my ABCs.  Sometimes they’re ‘bout you, but sometimes, you’re making me cranky.”

“I’m making you cranky?  I think I get it.  Where are you at now?”

“Gimme another drink.  ‘G’, that was ‘G.’” Dean stole a quick kiss.

“Hell no, you don’t need another drink.  You’ve had plenty.  That was ‘H,’ right?”

“I dunno know.  I think so.  I wanna ‘nother drink.  I.I.I.I.I.”  Dean grabbed for the bottle, almost rolling them both onto the floor.

“Just calm down! I’ll pour you another drink, stop squirming around!”  Sam pulled the glass off the nightstand, thought better of it, and grabbed the bottle instead, taking the lid off and taking a long, slow sip, letting some trickle down his neck.

“Killin’ me, Sammy baby, killin’ me.  Pour it all over yourself why don’t you.”

“Lick it up?”  Sam turned himself to Dean, stretching out like an offering.

“Mine,” growled Dean, moving to hover over Sam, starting to lick and suck at his neck.

“Never anyone else’s, Dean.”  Sam arched up into the touch, eager for the markings Dean would leave behind.

“Oasis, Sam, you’re my oasis,” Dean murmured into Sam’s chest.  And Sam knew then, this had turned into a night of love, not passion. Dean needed reassurance.  The pretty brunette had done more than bruise his ego somehow.  Every once in a while Dean needed Sam in that chick-flick way he would never admit to.

“Perfect, Dean.  You’re absolutely perfect.”  And Sam ran his big strong hands down Dean’s smooth back, then back up to his neck, over his short blonde hair and gazing into Dean’s liquid green eyes. 

“Quilt,” said Dean, pulling at Sam to get under the cotton blanket so they could snuggle together.

“Rest, Dean.  I’ve got you.”  Sam tucked Dean under his chin and pulled him close, chest to chest.  Dean yawned and burrowed his head into Sam’s neck.  Sleep was not far away now.

“Sammy.”  And in that word, Sam heard everything Dean wasn’t saying.  His name meant a lot of things at times to his brother, and as many bitchfaces Dean had catalogued from Sam, Sam had catalogued every meaning his name meant coming from Dean’s lips.

“Tomorrow, Dean.  Just rest tonight, ok?”  Sam brushed his fingers along Dean’s forehead, smoothing down his cheek.

“Usual for breakfast?” asked Dean. 

“Veggie omelet for me, pancakes and sausage for you.”  Sam quirked a small smile, knowing Dean would not fall asleep until the game was done.

“Will you be mine forever, Sammy?”  Dean looked up into soft shining hazel eyes, and received a kiss on his plush pink lips that definitively answered that question. 

“Xenon.”  Sam grinned again when Dean gave a small and not at all heartfelt punch to his side.

“You’re so smart, Sammy.  Way better than that prissy educated bitch.”  And as Dean fully relaxed into Sam, the only thing Sam soon heard was…

“Zzzzzzzz.”


End file.
